kyoya x nile
by lolitachilito
Summary: lo siento pero con la cantidad de mensajes privados que me enviaron los autores de fanfiction diciendo que la historia tenia contenido que era "grosero" por asi ponerlo, llegue a la conclucion de cancelar la historia, porfavor tengan en cuenta de que mis intenciones con la historia no era ofenderlos, yo como persona soy muy pacifica y nunca e sido grosera.por eso me disculpo.
1. Chapter 1

**hola esta es mi primera historia es kyoya x nile y contiene mpreg ...**

**tambien contiene otras parejas y hints de kai x rei de la primera temporada **

**pero no aparecen simplementa hablann de ellos ..**

Punto de vista de nile

Abrí mis ojos lentamente

Donde estaba?

Me levante de la cama y me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, en ese mismo instante los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente

La fiesta para celebrar la victoria de gan gan galaxy

kyoya y yo tomando, el beso que kyoya me dio y finalmente los dos en la cama

Pero si ese era el caso donde estaba kyoya ? mire a mi alrededor para verificar que kyoya no estuviera allí y no estaba…

Dios lo mejor será que me levante y me vista, pero al momento de levantarme de mi cama un dolor punzante en mi espalda me lo impidió, y a juzgar de los moretones y chupones que tenía en mi cuerpo supo de antemano que kyoya no fue gentil con conmigo…

Me quede por lo menos una hora en el cuarto antes de poder levantarme y vestirme… tengo que decirle a kyoya que lo amo desde el momento que lo vi…

Me dirige al comedor solo quedaban pocos bladers desayunando, y aparentemente estaban hablando de las estúpidas cosas que hiso masamune mientras estaba borracho

nile ! Es raro de ti que te levantes tan tarde

Me voltee para mirar a la persona que me había hablado

Si creo que anoche me pase de tragos demure

Me senté y empecé a desayunar, demore se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a contar las cosas que hiso masamune mientras estaba borracho.

Mmm demure sabes donde esta kyoya?

Creo que está afuera practicando con leone, me respondió

Al terminar de desayunar me puse a buscar a kyoya como demure había dicho, él estaba afuera del hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando.

Me acerque a él pero antes de poder dirigirle la palabra a kyoya, kyoya se voltio y me miro con una oscura mirada.

nile no vayas a decir nada, lo que paso anoche fue un terrible error que no volverá a pasar, entendido, dijo con frialdad

Mis ojos se abrieron ante esas palabras y un punzante dolor se apodero de mi pecho, kyoya regreso a el hotel.

Yo me quede ahí y sentí como algo empezaba a mojar mi cara, estaba lloviendo pero no era solo eso las lágrimas también están presentes.

**espero que les haya gustado me disculpo por la mala ortografia **


	2. Chapter 2

Dashan poov

Me acerque a Chao xing lentamente, lo abrase de por atrás y entere mi rostro en su cuello, sentí como Chao xing se volteo rápidamente, abrasándome por la cintura y besándome, rompí rápidamente el beso.

Chao xing tenemos que hablar.

Mmm, hablar, porque no mejor vamos a nuestra habitación dijo en un tono seductor.

No, no podemos, chao xing esto es serio, dije con seriedad, realmente no tenía planeado sonar tan serio pero note como chao xing cambio su expreccion a una más seria.

Fuimos a hablar a un lugar más privado, salimos al jardín y note como había una luna hermosa me gustaría disfrutarla con mi amado pero había una conversación pendiente.

Que pasa dashan? Finalmente pregunto.

Tome un suspiro, Chao xing recuerdas los pergaminos secretos que nos mostraron en china, los de Mpreg.

…

…

Después de varios segundos Chao xing respondió un simple sí.

Tú y yo sabemos que paso hace un mes con kyoya y nile, y también sabemos que las cosas entre ellos no salieron bien, kyoya a duras le dirige la palabra a nile y últimamente nile ha estado vomitando.

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Chao xing me cortó rápidamente,

Espera un segundo dashan no estarás implicando que nile está….

Exacto, dije con firmeza

PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE grito

Mantén silencio Chao xing no queremos despertar a los otros, y ambos sabemos que NO lo es.

Pero dashan desde que se creó la humanidad solo se han visto dos casos de Mpreng. Esa rara pareja británica y los legendarios bladers kai hiwatari y rei kon.

Tal vez tengas razón Chao xing, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que hablar con nile y tú sabes que han sido muy pocas las veces que he estado equivocado, estoy por lo menos un 99% de que nile tiene un bebe es su interior, tenemos que hablar con el.

Me ayudaras?

Bueno, si estas tan seguro te ayudare dashan.

Sonreí y lo bese rápidamente.

Chao xing sonrió y me agarro de la mano, vamos tenemos que buscar a nile .


	3. Chapter 3

Dashan poov

Chao Xin y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de nile, sabíamos que estaba ahí porque nadie lo había visto en todo el día.

Al llegar a la puerta tocamos la puerta 3 veces pero nadie respondió.

-Nile, estas ahí? Pregunto Chao Xin, será mejor que entremos dije, abrimos la puerta y vimos que Nile estaba durmiendo, no pudo evitar sentirme mal por él, se veía horriblemente pálido, este mes no ha sido fácil para el chico con todo lo que paso con kyoya, en mi opinión kyoya estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso, no entiendo porque le cuesta tanto aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Nile.

-será mejor que lo despiertes, hablo Chao Xin sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

Me acerque a la cama y puse mi mano en el hombro de Nile, lo moví un poco y vi como sus ojos verdes muy parecidos a los míos se empezaron a abrir, se levantó suavemente y me miro, pude ver sorpresa en sus ojos y no lo culpaba, Nile y yo nunca antes habíamos cruzado palabras y mucho menos tener una conversación.

-Chao xin, Dashan, pasa algo? Nos preguntó.

Mire a Chao Xin que me miro y me sonrió dándome seguridad para poder hablar.

-bueno Nile si pasa algo, te conviene a ti y a kyoya, vi como su mirada se llenó de tristeza con mencionar el nombre de kyoya.

-pero antes de eso la verdadera historia de Kai Hiwatari y Rey Kon dije con rapidez.

Nile mostro una cara de confusión, podía adivinar fácilmente de que Nile se estaba preguntando que tenía que ver dos de los bladers más fuertes en la historia del bayblade con él y kyoya.

-nile que sabes sobre Rey y Kai? Pregunte

-Bueno sé que Kai y Rey eran uno de los bladers más fuertes en la historia del beyblade, se que conformaron un equipo junto a Tyson y Max, siendo Kai el líder, también sé que se enfrentaron y que Kai salió victorioso.

-Nile hay más historia que eso, ellos no solo estaban juntos por beyblade, dijo Chao Xin.

- como ha dicho Chao xin Nile Kai y Rey eran amantes, dije

NOBODYS POOV

Nile se asombró ante eso, pero no dijo nada, quería saber el resto de la historia.

-veras kay hiwatari y rey kon comenzaron su relación amorosa cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, se separaron cuando todos los miembros del equipo decidieron ser representantes de sus países en equipos diferentes, Tyson represento a Japón, Max a américa, kai a Rusia y rey a china, volvieron a comenzar su relación amorosa cuando el torneo acabo, para entonces kai tenía 17 años y rey 16 años, pero misteriosamente desaparecieron por un año, ellos se hospedaron ese año en china en el mismo templo en el que Chao Xin y yo nos criamos, la razón por la cual kai y rey se decidieron desaparecer de sus amigos y familiares fue porque rey estaba Mpregnent, Chao Xin y yo sabemos que paso hace un mes entre kyoya y tú, y últimamente has estado enfermo. Chao Xin y yo creemos que pueden estar Mpregnent, dijo Dashan.

Nile no sabía que decir estaba asombrado por tal revelación de kai y rey pero estaba aún más asombrado de que Dashan le estuviera diciendo que él estaba en embarazo.

YO, NO, TENGO, UN, BEBE, EN, MI, INTERIOR Dashan, así que no tienes porque preocuparte dijo Nile con veneno en su voz.

Antes de que Dashan pudiera contestar Chao xin se interpuso y dijo

-mira Nile no es un 100% seguro, solo ven con nosotros a china y verifiquemos bien que no lo estás.

-Nile pensó un momento y lo más sabio era que verificara que no estuviera en embarazo.

-está bien iré con ustedes dijo nile

Dashan no pude evitar relajarse ante esas palabras y no pensó dos veces antes de decir

-bueno ahora vamos a hablar con kyoya.

Nile se congelo ante esas palabras, no había pensado en kyoya.

Que diría kyoya? No kyoya no podía enterarse.

-estás loco Dashan,kyoya no tiene por qué enterarse de nada, dijo Nile

-Nile kyoya tiene derecho a saber,Dashan alego.

-Dashan mi amor por más que te quiera no puedo evitar decir que Nile tiene razón, si no te diste cuenta kyoya no reacciono exactamente tipo príncipe azul ante la pequeña noche que tuvieron Nile y el, además no sabemos si es un 100% de que Nile esté en embarazo,

Para que meterle un pequeño paro cardiaco, primero verifiquemos que lo este y luego pensaremos en kyoya, dijo Chao xin

Nile le mando una mirada de agradecimiento a Chao xin .

Dashan medito unos segundos, luego abrió los ojos y suspiro, bueno aremos lo que ustedes deseen, Nile lo mejor será que descanses, partiremos a las 3 de la mañana agrego Dashan.

Nile asintió y volvió a acostarse en su cama, escucho como Dashan y Chao xin se iban.

Nile no pudo evitar poner sus manos en su abdomen y muy dentro de su ser desear tener un bebe suyo y de kyoya.


	4. Chapter 4

Nile poov

Esa madrugada me encontraba en la puerta del hotel esperando a Dashan y Chao xin, todavía faltaban 5 minutos para marcar las 3 de la mañana, mis pensamientos se volvieron a ir a ese pequeño problema que tenía en mente como íbamos a saber si yo estaba en embarazo, no era como si pudiera tomar una prueba de embarazos para mujeres después de todo yo soy un chico.

Escuche unos pasos y me voltee, vi como Dashan y Chao xin venían corriendo hacia mí.

-Nile estás listo? Me pregunto Dashan.

- sí, empaque todo lo que necesito

-y yo deje la carta al lado de la cama de Ginga estoy seguro que le dirá a los otros que nos tuvimos que ir, dijo Chao xin.

No pude evitar alterarme

-Chao xin, tu no abras escrito que yo posiblemente esté en….

-claro que no Nile, dijo tranquilamente Dashan

-si relájate, ni Chi yun o Mei Mei saben de esta situación y son unos de nuestros amigos más cercanos, dijo Chao xin

-bueno ahora a tomar el avión a china, dijo dashan.

…

GINGA POOV

Me levante de la cama lentamente.

-qué hora era?

Mire al lado de mi cama, vi que el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana, pero también vi un sobre blanco, lo cogí y lo abrí para sorprenderme de lo que decía

-QUERIDO GINGA

- Ginga por favor avísales a los demás que tuvimos que irnos (Nile, Chao xin y yo Dashan)

Se nos presentó un caso urgente que debemos atender, por favor avísales a Mei Mei y a Chi yun que en cuento se acaben las vacaciones que regresen inmediatamente a china y continúen su entrenamiento, sé que en este momento te estas preguntado que es el caso que tuvimos que atender, solo te puedo decir que no te preocupes por nosotros mi amigo,

Nos volveremos a ver lamentablemente nuestro encuentro tardara por lo menos un año.

Con cariño

Dashan, Chao xin y Nile

Ginga estaba asombrado, pero no podía hacer nada, los chicos ya se habían ido pero lo que lo tenía asombrado era el hecho de que Nile estuviera con ellos, era más comprensible saber que se fueran Dashan y Chao xin los dos juntos

Pero Nile con ellos?

Pero por más que lo matara la curiosidad debía respetar el hecho de que dashan le hubiera pedido que no se entrometiera.

-será mejor levantarme y decirle a los demás, pensó en voz alta.

…

NILE POOV

Estábamos en el carro, ya habíamos aterrizado en china y ahora nos dirigíamos al templo en que Dashan y Chao xin se conocieron.

-Chao xin tu conociste a Dashan en este templo, hay más personas ahí?

-no, lo que pasa Nile es que a Dashan y a mí nos llevaron allá cuando éramos bebes, mis padres murieron en un accidente de carro y Dashan fue abandonado por sus padres, a nosotros nos encontró la vieja May y nos llevó al templo, dijo Chao xin.

- y ahora que mencionas a May te hablare de ella Nile, dijo Dashan.

-porque necesito saber de ella, pregunte.

-escucha y veras, respondió Chao xin

-May es una sacerdotisa y el primer fruto de un embarazo masculino, uno de sus padres era británico y el otro de china, fueron quemados en la hoguera porque un pastor los acusó de haber hecho un pacto con el demonio para poder reproducirse, no te dejes engallar por su apariensa May aparenta tener 20 años pero la señora tiene por lo menos 200 años, dijo Dashan.

Nile estaba asombrado, 200 años de edad era la mujer inmortal.

Es inmortal? Pregunte

-no, May puede morir como cualquier otra persona, antes de que sus padres murieran su "madre" invoco el espirito de su bayblade y le ordeno tomar la forma de un collar, la cual le puso a May en el cuello, lo que su "madre" quería era que May viviera por mucho tiempo para así poder ayudar a otros chicos que quedaran en embarazo el cual fue Rei kon y ahora posiblemente tú, dijo Chao xin.

Como vamos a saber si yo estoy en embarazo? pregunte.

Simple, el mismo collar que tiene May lo hará, veras el collar se pondrá en tu abdomen y si se torna azul es porque estas en embarazo dijo Dashan.

Yo solo asentí todo esto era muy sorprendente de saber.

…

HOTEL POOV

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Ginga les acababa de leer la carta y todos pensaban lo mismo.

Realmente no verían a los chicos durante todo un año?

-eso realmente sorprende, dijo Madoka.

-lo que más me intriga es el motivo del porque se fueron, dijo Yu

-ese motivo debe ser muy importante para que se hayan ido y por el tiempo que no los volveremos a ver debe ser una causa difícil de arreglar, dijo Tsubasa.

Todos seguían hablando del porque los chicos se habían ido.

Kyoya estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, no podía entender el vacío que sentía en su pecho.

Nile realmente no te volveré a ver por todo un año? Kyoya no pudo evitar pensar amargamente.


End file.
